wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Bruno Ranks Songs
Key ADORE LOVE LIKE NEUTRAL/MIXED DISLIKE HATE ABHOR Azealia Banks Broke with Expensive Taste Nude Beach A Go-Go Gimme a Chance Chasing Time Idle Delilah Miss Camaraderie Ice Princess Soda Miss Amor Luxury 212 Wallace JFK Desperado Heavy Metal And Reflective Yung Rapunxel BBD Bat for Lashes The Bride Sunday Love Honeymooning Alone In God's House Never Forgive The Angels In Your Bed Joe's Dream Widow's Peak I Do I Will Love Again Land's End Clouds Close Encounters The Beatles Magical Mystery Tour I Am The Walrus Strawberry Fields Forever Penny Lane Hello Goodbye All You Need Is Love Your Mother Should Know Magical Mystery Tour Baby, You're A Rich Man Blue Jay Way The Fool On The Hill Flying Camera Obscura My Maudlin Career Honey in the Sun Swans French Navy James Careless Love Away With Murder The Sweetest Thing Forests & Sands My Maudlin Career Other Towns & Cities You Told a Lie Crass Stations Of The Crass Walls (Fun In The Oven) Big Man, Big M.A.N. Contaminational Power Darling I Ain't Thick, It's Just A Trick Prime Sinister System Upright Citizen You've Got Big Hands Hurry Up Garry (The Parsons Farted) Chairman Of The Bored Tired Heard Too Much About White Punks On Hope Time Out Fun Going On Mother Earth The Gasman Cometh Crutch Of Society Demoncrats The Feeding of the 5000 General Bacardi End Result So What? Banned From The Roxy Do They Owe Us A Living? Reject Of Society G's Song What A Shame Punk Is Dead Well Do They? You Pay Sucks Angels Securicor Fight War, Not Wars They've Got A Bomb Asylum Women Descendents Milo Goes to College Suburban Home Myage Bikeage Catalina Jean Is Dead Kabuki Girl Statue of Liberty Tonyage Hope Marriage I'm Not a Punk I Wanna Be a Bear I'm Not a Loser M-16 Parents Florence + The Machine Ceremonials No Light, No Light Shake It Out Lover to Lover Spectrum Heartlines All This and Heaven Too Only If for a Night Breaking Down Seven Devils Breaking Down Leave My Body Never Let Me Go High as Hope Big God Hunger 100 Years Patricia Grace South London Forever June Sky Full of Song No Choir The End of Love How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful Ship to Wreck Delilah Mother Queen of Peace How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful What Kind of Man Third Eye Caught Various Storms & Saints St. Jude Long & Lost Lungs Dog Days Are Over Kiss With A Fist Girl With One Eye Howl You’ve Got the Love Hurricane Drunk Drumming Song My Boy Builds Coffins Rabbit Heart (Raise it Up) Between Two Lungs I'm Not Calling You a Liar Blinding Falling Janelle Monáe The Archandroid Come Alive Of The Roses Tightrope Cold War Wondaland Locked Inside Dance or Die Faster Make The Bus BaBopByeYa Oh, Maker Mushroom & Roses Neon Gumbo Neon Valley Street Sir Greendown 57821 Suite III Overture Suite II Overture Say You'll Go Dirty Computer Americans Make Me Feel Crazy, Classic, Life Django Jane Screwed Pynk Take a Byte I Got The Juice I Like That Don't Judge Me So Afraid Dirty Computer Jane's Dream Stevie's Dream Katzenjammer A Kiss Before You Go Lady Marlene I Will Dance (When I Walk Away) Rock-Paper-Scissors Land of Confusion Soviet Trumpeteer Cherry Pie Shepherd's Song Cocktails & Ruby Slippers Loathsome M Gypsy Flee A Kiss Before You Go God's Great Dust Storm Le Pop Hey Ho on the Devil's Back To the Sea Demon Kitty Rag A Bar in Amsterdam Tea With Cinnamon Mother Superior Play My Darling Play Le Pop Ain't No Thang Virginia Clemm Der Kapitän Wading in Deeper Overture Rockland Lady Grey Curvaceous Needs My Own Tune Oh My God Old De Spain My Dear Bad Girl Shine Like Neon Rays Flash In The Dark Driving After You Rockland The Killers Battle Born Runways The Rising Tide From Here on Out Miss Atomic Bomb A Matter of Time Flesh and Bone Battle Born The Way It Was Here With Me Heart of a Girl Deadlines and Commitments Be Still Day and Age Spaceman A Dustland Fairytale Joyride Human I Can’t Stay The World We Live In Goodnight, Travel Well This Is Your Life Losing Touch Neon Tiger Hot Fuss Somebody Told Me Mr. Brightside On Top All These Things That I've Done Jenny Was a Friend of Mine Midnight Show Smile Like You Mean It Glamourous Indie Rock Change Your Mind Believe Me Natalie Andy, You're a Star Everything Will Be Alright Sam's Town When You Were Young Sam's Town Read My Mind Why Do I Keep Counting? Uncle Johnny Exitlude Enterlude Bones This River Is Wild For Reasons Unknown My List Bling (Confession of a King) Wonderful Wonderful The Man Tyson vs Douglas Run For Cover Wonderful Wonderful The Calling Out Of My Mind Rut Life To Come Have All The Songs Been Written Some Kind Of Love M.I.A Kala Paper Planes Shells Bamboo Banga Far Far Boyz World Town Birdflu XR2 20 Dollar Mango Pickle Down River Hussel What I Got Come Around The Turn Jimmy Matangi Bad Girls Exodus Y.A.L.A. Karmageddon Boom Skit Warriors Bring the Noize Double Bubble Trouble Matangi aTENTion Come Walk With Me Only 1 U Lights Know It Ain't Right Miley Cyrus Bangerz Wrecking Ball FU My Darlin #GETITRIGHT Drive Maybe You're Right Someone Else Adore You Rooting For My Baby We Can't Stop On My Own Love, Money, Party Hands In The Air Do My Thang SMS 4X4 Natalia Kills Trouble Daddy's Girl Television Saturday Night Stop Me Boys Don't Cry Trouble Devils Don't Fly Outta Time Marlboro Lights Problem Watching You Rabbit Hole Controversy Neutral Milk Hotel In the Aeroplane Over the Sea Holland, 1945 Ghost The King of Carrot Flowers Pts. 2 & 3 Two-Headed Boy Pt. 2 Untitled In the Aeroplane Over the Sea Oh Comely The King of Carrot Flowers Pt. 1 The Fool Two-Headed Boy Communist Daughter Nicki Minaj The Pinkprint Anaconda The Crying Games I Lied Grand Piano Four Door Aventador The Night is Still Young Pills n Potions Trini Dem Girls Feeling Myself Truffle Butter Mona Lisa Win Again All Things Go Favorite Get On Your Knees Bed of Lies Wamables Shanghai Put You In a Room Buy a Heart Want Some More Big Daddy Only Oberhofer Time Capsules II Cruisin' FDR Gold Landline Away Frm U HEART Homebro oOoO I Could Go Haus Yr Face Chronovision Memory Remains Together Never White Horse, Black River Nevena Someone Take Me Home Sea of Dreams Ballroom Floor Sun Halo Me 4 Me What You Know Listen to Everyone Chronovision Paramore After Laughter Idle Worship Hard Times Told You So Caugh In The Middle Rose-Colored Boy Fake Happy Forgiveness Grudges 26 Pool Tell Me How No Friend Paul McCartney Egypt Station Back in Brazil Despite Repeated Warnings Fuh You Who Cares Come On to Me Dominoes Caesar Rock Hunt You Down/Naked/C-Link People Want Peace Happy with You Hand in Hand I Don't Know Confidante Do It Now Opening Station Station II Serj Tankian Elect The Dead The Unthinking Majority Lie Lie Lie Sky Is Over Empty Walls Beethoven's Cunt Honking Antelope Praise the Lord and Pass the Ammunition Elect the Dead Baby Feed Us Money Saving Us Gratefully Disappered System of a Down System of a Down Sugar P.L.U.C.K. Know Peephole Suite-Pee War? Darts DDevil Soil Mind Spiders Suggestions Cubert Thao & The Get Down Stay Down We the Common We The Common (For Valerie Bolden) Holy Roller We Don't Call The Feeling Kind Every Body City The Day Long Kindness Be Conceived Age of Ice Human Heart Clouds for Brains Move They Might Be Giants Join Us Canajoharie Can't Keep Johnny Down When Will You Die You Don't Like Me Three Might Be Duende Cloisonné Protagonist Judy Is Your Viet Nam You Probably Get That A Lot Celebration The Lady And The Tiger Spoiler Alert Never Knew Love In Fact Let Your Hair Hang Down 2082 Old Pine Box Dog Walker They Might Be Giants Rhythm Section Want Ad Youth Culture Killed My Dog Everything Right Is Wrong Again (She Was A) Hotel Detective Hope That I Get Old Before I Die Put Your Hand Inside The Puppet Head Don't Let's Start Nothing's Gonna Change My Clothes Alienation's For The Rich Absolutely Bill's Mood She's An Angel Rabid Child Hide Away Folk Family Number Three 32 Footsteps The Day Toddler Hiway Chess Piece Face Boat Of Car Van William Countries Fourth Of July Before I Found You Revolution Cosmic Sign The Country Skyward The Middle Don't Take My Love You'll Be On My Mind Never Had Enough Of You Taking Love